The Goblin King
by usagisnape
Summary: This is a HPLabyrinth Crossover. Please RR let me know if I should continue
1. Default Chapter

Cross over between labyrinth and HP

  
  


Hermione Granger stepped out of the classroom and almost tripped over a small group of goblins. They were speaking quickly and quietly to each other and didn't notice her come out. She stood on tip-toe trying to correct her balance before she fell into the middle of them. In all her years at Hogwarts she had never seen goblins there. She was glad there wasn't a room full of people behind her trying to get out or there might have been another goblin revolution. Speaking of which she had to do a report on that for Professor Binns. It was her end of year project, it was one of many. I wonder of they would talk to me about it?

"Excuse me, but may I ask one of you a question?"

"You just did, is there anything else." He sounded like Professor Snape with the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I wanted to know if I could interview one of you about the Goblin Revolution for my History project." She was use to dealing with Snape so this really was nothing, like a miniature version really. They even looked similar, Snape and the Goblin.

"Humph! You have no right to ask such a question, I find it very tasteless and tactless to want to discuss something so horrible." All the goblins crossed their arms and nodded their heads in agreement. They looked at Hermione as if she had asked them to dig up the bones of their dead relatives, then a sudden realization came over her. 

"Were some of your family members in the revolution? I didn't mean to offend." Again they all looked insulted, she couldn't quite figure it out.

"I'm afraid our Head Girl hasn't studied the lives of the goblins, she doesn't understand the particulars of your race." Snape walked up behind Hermione and stared at the goblins they immediately fell quiet and retreated slightly from the two taller people. Hermione turned to Snape to say something but forgot what she was going to say when she saw the perfect transparent sphere he held in his hand. In looked like a bubble so delicate and fragile, she tentatively reached her hand toward it. She wanted to feel the weightlessness of it, roll it around in her hand. As her hand neared it she saw the surface tremble and begin to change. It became a brilliant butterfly, flew around Hermione's head then landed in the hand of one of the goblins. When it landed it changed back to it's bubble form. Hermione gaped slightly and looked up at Snape who had a small smirk playing at the sides of his mouth. "I'm sure if you set up an appointment with one of the goblins in a more professional matter you might get some information. When Hermione turned back to the goblins they were gone, when she turned back toward Snape he was gone as well.

"Well, what did I just miss?" She stood with her hands on her hips completely befuddled.


	2. 2

First off let me say, don't jump to conclusions on this story, some of you were worried that I was taking Jareth (Drool) out of the story. This is not the case, but you will have to read to find out. I mean really, how could I ever throw out David Bowie in tights with big hair? I am very torn between which fictional character I am more in love with, Snape or Jareth. So on with the story!  
  


Chapter 2-

Jareth loved his life. Stealing children, bewitching young girls, causing goblin revolutions. It was the family business after all. Unfortunately that stupid ministry of magic was coming down hard on him ever since the incident with the muggle girl Sarah. He wanted her so badly, it had taken everything he had to get her and then she found the loophole. He slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. He hadn't found a girl since that had her power and energy, one that he wanted to possess so badly. There would be no more young girls, unless of course one just happened to wander in. He had most of his magic taken away. The governing of his people had been handed over to his brother until he could prove himself again. Brother, HA! That was a joke. He had spurned the goblin life years ago, choosing instead to live as a wizard. Of course he had the power to do that. Jareth bitterly ran a hand through his hair. He did not get the entirely human features. He had to get part human, part goblin. He groaned in anger, if he could live among the humans, if only for a while, he might could find a bride. One worthy of him and his kingdom. The need to be out overcame him and he changed into a white owl and flew off into the sky.  
  


Snape was in the middle of seventh year potions. All the houses were in one class now and there were still only ten. Three Gryffindors, his most hated three, three Slytherins, his favorites three Ravenclaws which he felt nothing toward and one Hufflepuff that he liked but only because she was extremely quiet, did her work and stayed out of his way.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't remember telling you to make a vomit inducing potion. Today's assignment is nausua relief." Ron looked up at him with wide eyes, his hand clutched holding something, over the bubbling cauldrom. "Tell me, if you drank something that contained grindylow droppings, would you be feeling better or worse?" He got very close to Ron, to close in Ron's opinion. "If you put that in there, I will make you drink it. Twenty points from Gryffindor for not-paying-attention." Rons hand moved away from the cauldron and dropped the ingredients on the table. He then proceeded to attempt tp scour his hand with a cleaning spell. "Ten more points for foolish wand waving." Harry just looked at Ron and shook his head. He turned toward Hermione to exchange meaningful glances as they always did when Ron made a mistake, but she was staring out the window. She leaned closer to Harry and whispered.

"Harry is that Hedwig?" Outside the window there was a snowy owl that seemed to be practicing for an air show. It was swooping and spiralling, it was the strangest behavior anyone had ever seen from a bird.

"No, Hedwig would never act like that. She's to proper."

"Mr. Potter, Ms Granger! What is so interesting that you are not paying attention?"

Hermione pointed out the window, "There's a snowy owl out there acting most peculiar sir." Hermione's face was still turned toward the bird who was entertaining them with aeronautical tricks. Snape's head whipped around to the window.

"Class dismissed!" Everyone froze, not knowing if he was serious or not. "I said get out!" His voice was pure venom and they didn't wait another second. 

When the class was empty Snape turned his prominent profile back toward the window and sitting on the ledge was another tall thin individual, his leg propped up, rolling a glass sphere along his fingers. His hair stuck up in every direction and his clothes clung possessively to his body. When he spoke it saounded exactly like Snape's voice.

"Hello brother."


End file.
